


Aang's Time

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Time [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Although Aang had left he was never truly gone. He spent the rest of eternity watching his family grow in size and heart with every passing day.





	Aang's Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten lots of requests to continue this over on tumbler so that is what I did. I hope you like it! 
> 
> If you haven't read Katara's Time I'd advice reading that first but it's not necessary.

Aang was confused when his eyes opened. He was in a place that was so beautiful it was indescribable. 

Finally! I was wondering when you'd kick the bucket. It's been kind of lonely here."

He turned around to see Sokka standing behind him who came to give his oldest friend a welcoming hug. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Although Aang had left he was never truly gone. He spent the rest of eternity watching his family grow in size and heart with every passing day. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

He cried tears of joy when his first grandchild squealed her new little cry. He was reminded of those three fateful nights with Katara when their three beautiful children were born. He watched as his youngest son worried in a fretful state about his ability to be a father. "You'll do great." Aang whispered in his dream. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Korra was different from him in every possible way. She was brash while he was calm. He'd been hesitant whilst she was strong. He couldn't think of a better person to carry on the Avatar cycle. And when she proposed to a certain non-bender he couldn't have been prouder. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

When Toph passed her first reaction was to punch him in the arm. 

"You couldn't have waited until after Lin's wedding could you twinkle toes." 

He smiled apologetically. 

"Hello Toph." Sokka said from behind him. 

"Hello Sokka." She said enveloping him in a deep kiss, all the pointless barriers placed between them meaningless here. 

They watched the birth of Sokka II together with their hands held tight.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Zuko ignored all of them when he arrived instead rushing towards Mai to pick her up into a loving hug. 

"What? No hug for your best bud?" Sokka asked incredulously. 

"I thought I was your best friend!" Aang and Toph said at the same time. 

"Yeah but your also my lover so it doesn't count." He reasoned before turning in Aang. "And you knocked up my sister!"

"We'd already been married for ten years by then!" He argued.

"You are soooooo missing the point here." Sokka said unimpressed. Zuko shook his head fondly before coming over to place a warm hand on his shoulder. 

"It's good to see you again buddy." 

"See." Sokka said smugly. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Aang could still remember the night Katara confessed Aunt Wu's words to him. Even if the  fortune teller had been nothing but a scammer there was no denying that everything she'd predicted had come true. At least for Aang these words brought him some comfort as he knew that his wife would spend more time on the earth than him. 

But at the birth of their third great-grandchild came he waited patiently for her with open arms. 

"I've missed you so mu-"

He barely had time to speak before her lips were once again pressed against his after thirty years of waiting. Tears ran down his cheeks that merged with her own as they embraced for eternity. 

"And what am I your next door neighbour?" said Sokka them and they finally broke apart to let Katara lay her eyes upon her brother for the first time in over fifty years. They embraced and soon the whole gaang was enveloped in an ever lasting hug. 


End file.
